DAILADDIN
by pearlshipping-daikari12
Summary: Davis motomiya a street rat living in the magical world of Egypt.when he falls in love with princess Kari, he tries to win heart and protect he from the evil sorcerer myotis,with help of veemon,t.k and ken the genie.
1. Cast

DAILADDIN

CAST

(DAVIS AS ALADDIN)

(KARI AS JASMINE)

(VEEMON AS ABU)

(KEN AS GEINE)

(MYOTISMON AS JAFAR)

(TAI AS THE SALTIN)

(T.K AS ZORA)

(GATOMON AS RAJIA)

(EXVEEMON AS CARPET)


	2. Egyptian nights

Dailaddin

Prologue : Egyptian night

In the sands of Egypt, a man rode a camel to the city of Agrabah.

_Oh I come from a place._

_From a faraway land,_

_Where the caravan camels roam._

_Where it's flat and immense,_

_And the heat is intense._

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home._

_When the winds from the east,_

_And the suns from the west,_

_And the sand in the glass is right,_

_Hop on a carpet and fly_

_To another Egyptian night!_

The man than arrived at the great city and made his way to the palace.

_Egyptian nights!_

_Like Egyptian days!_

_More often then not,_

_And hotter then hot!_

_In a lot of good ways!_

_Egyptian nights!_

_Meet Egyptian moons!_

_A fool on his guard,_

_Could fall and fall hard,_

_Out there on the dunes._

The man than got off his camel and talked to us. He had blue eyes that didn't appear to have pupils, and he was dressed in a white turban and cape. He also wore a yellowish brown robe.

Ah, shalom and good evening worthy friends. My name is shadi. Shadi said. Please come closer. We walked up and held up his hands. That a little to close. Back up a little. We did so , and he smiled.

There now. Welcome to Agrabah. A city mystery and enchantment. He undid his bundle and reval seven kinck- knack. And the finest merchandise this side of the red sea. See anything you like?

All that was there was a old shoe , a empty box, and other worthless things. We walked away when shadi walked in front of us.

Wait, I see you are only interested in the exceptionally rare. Then I think you'll rewarded to consider this. From his robs , he pulls out a lamp with a m on it. Do not be fooled by its common appearance. This is no ordinary lamp. It once change the course of a young man life. A young man liked this lamp, was more than he seemed. He takes out some shining sand from the lamp and tossed it into the air, where it stayed to our surprise.

It begins on a dark night. Shadi began. His voice grew softer with every sentence. Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose.


	3. The cave of wonders

Dailaddin

Chapter: 1 the cave of wonders

The tall muscular figure waited on his horse. On his shoulder was a black bat with a red x on his head. Pain riding up to them.

You are late. The tall man said in a deep hiss.

Sorry o patience one. Pain said as he smiled.

Do you have it. The man asked.

I had to slit some throats to but I got it. The man said as he pulled out a half of a golden colored cobra. The man held out his hand, pain however held it back. Uh-uh. The treasure first.

The man's bat than snatched the piece from the man using his clawed feet.

Trust me my resourceful friend. The man said. You will get what's coming to you.

Yes. Pain said while smirking. What's coming to you.

The man pulled out another half cobra, that looked like it could fit the first one. He placed them together as they both glowed brightly and started to slither very fast.

Quickly follow it's trail. The man said as the two man followed the snake. FASTER! The man shouted.

They followed the snake to a dune, the snake split in two and entered the dune looking like two glowing eyes. Than a giant dragon head emerged from the ground and opened it's mouth to reveal a stair case.

At last. The man said smiling. The cave of wonders.

Bye the sultan beard. Said pain

Now remember, the man grabbed pain by his shirt. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine.

Pain wrenched himself away and grinned greedily and walked to the cave.

The bat looked at pain, hey myotis where do you find these guys, asked the bat.

Shh, said myotis calmly.

Pain arrived to the cave when it moved, suddenly the caved talked.

How dares disturbs my slumber, said the dragon cave.

It's me. Pain said. Pain. A humble thief.

Know this, said the dragon cave. Only one my enter here. One who worth lies far within. One able to create the miracles.

Pain looked at myotis, but he waved him forward..

What are you waiting for? Myotis said angrily. Go forward.

Pain gulped and stepped on to the dragons lip. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief, but the dragon roared and pain screamed as the dragon brought it's jaws and sunk down to the sand.

NO!, myotis screamed as the cave sunk back into the sand.

Seek thee out, the one able to created the miracles. The dragon cave said as it sunk into the sands the two cobra halves fall out of the cave's sockets.

Devil wrenched his feet free and grabbed the snake halves angrily and flew bake to myotis.

I don't believe it. Shouted devil angrily. Where never going to get that lamp! Just forget it! Devil than notice some of his skin was peeling off. Look at this, I'm so mad I'm shedding.

Patience devil. Myotis said calmly as devil dropped the pieces into his hand and rested on his shoulder. Patience, pain was obviously was more than worthless.

Oh there a big surprise. Devil said sarcastically. I may have a heart attack from the extremity of the surprise. What are we supposed to do? We got a big problem here, you-

Myotis calmly put his hand over devil's mouth.

Yes. Myotis said. Only one may enter. I must find this one. The one able to create the miracles.

Sorry I haven't post in a long time my sister messed up my computer and it took to weeks to get it fixed up. Thanks of waiting and see you next time.


	4. One jump

Dailaddin

Chapter: 2 one jump

We see Davis running on a roof top nearly falling. He was holding a piece of bread tightly.

Stop thief, said a guard! I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!

Looking at the guards, the bread and the street below.

All this for a loaf of bread? Said Davis. Jumping of the roof he landed on a cloth line and fell to the street below.

There he is! Said the guard. You won't get away so easily. Said the guard.

You thought that was easy? Said Davis, suddenly he saw the head guard, frank.

You two over there, the rest with me! Will find him!

Yes captain frank, said one of the guards. Davis saw a few girls laughing, and used the sheets to cover his red jacket, blue paints, but most of all covered his straight up spiky crimson hair.(think of goku ssj hair)

Morning girls, Davis said nervously.

Getting into trouble a little early today, are we Davis, said one of the girls.

Trouble, Davis said smiling. Your only in trouble if you get caught, he said as his hair showed.

Got you! Said frank grabbing his jacket.

I'm in trouble. Davis said gulping.

This time- suddenly, a small blue looking dinosaur with a yellow v on it's head grabbed his hat pulling it down over his eyes, while a blond haired boy wearing a black shirt and green paints pushed him into a barrel!

Perfect timing, T.k, Veemon, I can always depend on you guy's, said Davis.

No problem Davis! Said T.k

Hey Davis you get it? Asked Veemon.

Right hear. Davis said holding the bread. Now let's get out of here!

_Gotta keep,_

_One jump of the bread line._

_One swing ahead of the sword._

_T steal what I can't afford._

That pretty much everything. T.k added pulling some guard paints down revealing pink underwear. The guard screamed while they ran off laughing.

_One jump ahead of the lawman._

_That's all, and that's no joke._

_These guy don't appreciate we're broke._

The three climb up a rail to a platform, that Davis kicked a barrel down knocking them down.

_Rif-ruff! Street-rat. Said the guards._

_Scoundrel. Said another guard throwing fruit at them while they dodge it. Take that._

_Just little snack guys. Davis said and moved to a pillar along with the other the other to dodge the thrown swords!_

_Rip him open, take it back man! They said as they shake the rail._

_I can take a hint. Davis said as the jumped of the edge. Gotta face the facts._

They landed on a window.

_You guys are my only friends! Davis said._

_Who-? They saw three beautiful harem girls._

_Oh it's Davis,_

_And his little friends!_

_They become a three man rise of crime!_

They backed up to a woman in a gray dress.

_I blame parents . Except they don't got any. She said as she tried to hit them but they ducked and glared at her._

_Gotta steal to eat, gottta eat to live, tell you about when I got the time! They said as the girl pushed them out the window._

_The three landed safely on some cushion._

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes._

_One skip ahead of our dooms._

_Next time, gotta use a non-deploom._

The three where behind a muscular man matching his moves, but made a mistake and the guards saw them.

There they are. Said frank.

_One jump ahead of the hit-men._

_One jump ahead of the flock._

_I think well take a stroll around the block._

The three run over a flock of sheep, ran and hoped of a man walking over a bed of nails! Most of the guards follow them except the last guard how fell on the nails screaming! They past by a jewelry cart and Veemon on a sapphire necklace and looks at a mirror smiling.

_Stop thief . Said someone and the owner grabbed the necklace Veemon had on and pulled his neck. Vandal!_

_Veemon! Said Davis._

_Scoundrel._

_The guards surrounded them and they were back against the door._

_Let's not be so hasty. Davis said, when a large woman came from behind the door and picked him up. Still I think he's rather tasty. Davis backed away along with T.k and Veemon!_

_Gotta steal to eat, gotta eat to live, othere wise we don't get along. WRONG! Said the guards as they jumped on theme but missed._

Get them. Frank said.

The jumped of a man walking on hot coals, the guards chase them and burned there feet but ran after them.

T.k saw a sword swallower and grabbed the sword out of his throat.

Bring it on! T.k said while swing the sword around.

He's got a sword! Said the guards and huddle back in fear.

You idiots. Said frank pulling out his sword. Will all got swords!

Oh yeah! Said the guards pulling out there swords.

Whoa! T.k said putting the sword down and running with the others.

They ran into a abandon building and frank and the guards followed them.

_One jumped ahead of the hoof-beats._

_One hop ahead of the hunt!_

_One trick ahead of disaster!_

_They're quick, but there much faster!_

_Davis grabbed a extra large as T.k and Veemon gulped._

_Here goes, better throw my hands up!_

_Wish me happy landing!_

_All I have do is jump._

_The three used the carpet as a parachute and glide to safety while the guards fell in some fertilizer bins. Idiots. Frank said._

Davis, T.k and Veemon gently glide down into a ally and Davis broke the bread into three pieces.

Now my friends. Davis said handing them the pieces. We feast.

Alright. Said the three.

As they were about to eat they saw three children looking for food toeat out of the dumpster.

Davis looked at the others. You guys thinking what I'm thinking. He said to them. Yeah. They said smiling. They walked to were the kids where to give them the bread. Here, go on take it. Davis said. The kids to the bread and hug them each. Feel good to do the right thing huh. He said. Yeah. They said.

Huh. The three said as the hear music. Walking to the street they saw a prince riding to the palace on a white horse.

On his way to palace. Said a brown haired man. Another suitor for the princess.

Davis and the others were watching when the kids from the ally ran to the street trying to pet the horse but the prince saw them and prepared to hit them with is whip and the children look fearful.

Get out the way you urchins. He said and brought the whip down.

Hey! Davis said grabbing the whip and throwing it to the side. If I were as rich as you I would afford some manners.

I'll show you some manners. The prince said as he pushed Davis into some mud.

Hey guy's. Davis said, never though I see two rear- horse ends! He said and all three of them laughed.

You and your friends are worthless street-rats! He said, you were born one, and you will die one, and only you stupid friends will moan over your death.

Where not street-rats! Said T.k, and where not stupid to. Added Veemon.

Come on guy's. lets go home. Davis said.

On there way home, Davis looked around, he didn't believe what the man said.

_Rif-ruff. Street rat._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they look closer. _

_Would they see three poor boys._

_No sirie._

Davis walked over to his bed in the hovel they live in as T.k and Veemon want to sleep.

_They'd find out,_

_There's so much more,_

_To me._

_Davis looked at the palace and smiled._

_One day guys, things are gonna change, will be rich, live in a palace and not have any trouble at all!_

_Hoped you guy's like the is chapter it's my longest on yet. Well see you next time._


	5. Kari dream

Dailaddin

Chapter : 3 Kari dream

The morning after the princes arrived we see him walking out of the garden angrily. I've never been so insulted. He said. Oh dear prince. Your not leaving so soon are you. Asked Tai the sultan and Kari's older brother.

Good luck finding someone to marry her! Said the prince.

Oh man. Said Tai. Kari! Kari!

Tai goes of to the garden to see Kari playing with her royal pet Gatomon how had a piece of the princes pants in her claws. When Kari see her brother with his arms crossed she took the piece of fabric from Gatomon.

Man! Said Tai. I had a feeling this is why the prince left.

Oh Tai. Said Kari, Gatomon was just playing with him right. She said hugging Gatomon!

Yeah I was just playing. Said Gatomon.

Tai just looked at them before speaking, Kari you can't keep rejecting every prince that comes here! Tai said. The law says you…

…you have to be married to a prince! They both said.

By your next birthday. Said Tai.

The law is wrong Tai! Said Kari.

Kari you only have three day! Tai said.

Tai, I hate being force into these things. Kari said. If I do get married, I want it to be for love! She said.

Kari, it's not just the law. Tai said, as she approaching her. I'm not going to be around forever, I just want to make sure your taken care of.

Tai, try to understand. She said. I've never done anything on my own! I've never had any real friends. HEY! Said Gatomon. Except you, Gatomon. Looking satisfied Gatomon started to look around the garden. I've never been outside the palace walls. Kari said.

Kari you a princess. Tai said

Than maybe I don't want to be a princess. Said Kari going to her room.

Oh man, allah forbid you have children! Tai said going into the palace.

I don't know where she get's that from, mom was never like that! Tai said.

A man comes in from another room with a bat on his shoulder. What seems to be the trouble my lord?

Oh myotis my most trusted advisor maybe you can help! Tai said. I'm having a problem with Kari about finding a husband

My life is but to serve you my lord. Said Myotis.

Finding a suitor for Kari has become harder, and almost out of opinion's! said Tai.

Hiss. Said Devil sitting on Myotis shoulder.

Myotis I'm starting to think that bat is dangerous. Tai said. Have no worry you majesty he will be have! Myotis growled making Devil quite.

Thank you Myotis. Tai said.

To find a suitor for the princess I will need the crystal of power! Myotis said.

The crystal, but it's been in my family for years! Tai said.

I will need it to fin the princess suitor. Myotis said. Bring his staff with a cobra to Tai's eyes and it started to glow red and Tai eyes became hypnotized!

Yes, here to find the suitor for Kari! Said Tai, removing it from his neck and giving it to him!

Now than you should be getting back to his majesty studies to work, no? Myotis asked.

Yes have a nice day. Said Tai going to his room.

Devil than spoke, now let's use that crystal and find the one who creates the miracles. Devil said.

Yes! Hissed Myotis opening a wall to a secret room and entered, before it closed.

Later a night Kari and Gatomon in disguise, walked to the palace walls.

I can't stay here and have my life lived for me, Gatomon! Kari said.

I understand, Kari. Gatomon said.

They climbed over the wall and looked at the palace for the last time!

Goodbye Tai! Kari said as they left.


	6. Davis and Kari meet

Dailaddin

Chapter : 4 Davis and Kari meet

It was early in the morning and Davis, T.k and Veemon were on top of a fruit stand about to get some breakfast.

Okay, Veemon, go! Davis said

Veemon went to edge of the stand and hang upside down to distract the stand keeper.

Try this, it will bring sweetness to your to your mouth! Said the keeper.

Veemon than grabbed a mango and the keeper saw him. Hey, that back you little thief! The keeper said.

Make me, big, fat and stupid! Veemon.

Oh, I'll show you, give that back you little reptilian! He said, trying to get it back.

While the keeper was distracted Davis and T.k bend down and took three mango's and sat back up.

See you, stupid! Said Veemon and climb up back. The keeper was about to put the mango back when he notice some mango's were missing.

Nice going guys, breakfast is serve! Davis said, as they began to eat.

We than see Kari and Gatomon through the streets.

Pretty lady, buy pot. No finer pot of silver of rock in the world! The pot vender said.

No, buy sugar candy, best candy in city. Said the keeper.

Kari was flattered by the action, till a fish was thrust into her face.

Fresh fish! I catch them, you buy them! The man said.

I'm no thank you. Kari said, backing away till she backs into a man,

Oh, I'm so sorry. Kari said.

Davis saw Kari and stared at her. Wow! Davis said.

T.k and Veemon saw this and waved in his face.

Hey Davis you in there! They said. They looked to where he was looking and saw him looking at Kari. Oh that's why! They said smirking.

Kari and Gatomon where walking when they saw a young boy trying to get a apple from a fruit stand.

Oh here you go. Kari said giving the fruit to the boy, how took it and ran off.

Hey! Kari looked up to see the stand keeper. You going to pay for that miss? He said.

Pay? Said Kari.

No body steals from my cart! He said.

I'm sorry I don't have any money. Kari said.

Thief! He said.

Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from Tai! She said.

Hey let her go you big dummy! Gatomon said, but she was not heard.

The man pinned her hand on the table and hold his knife up, ready to chop it off!

Do you not what the penalty for stealing is? He said, bring the knife down!

No please! Kari begged, as Gatomon was about to attack the man.

As he was about to cat her hand off his arm was stopped by Davis, with T.k and Veemon behind him.

Thank you kind sir. thank goodness you found her, I've been looking for you all day! Davis said to Kari.

What are you doing? She whispered to him.

Just play along! He whispered back to her.

You know this girl! The keeper asked.

Sadly, yes. She my girlfriend and she a bit crazy! He said circling his finger on the side of his head, while Kari was shocked and blushing.

The keeper grabbed Davis by his red jacket. She said she knew Tai! He said

She think's my Veemon is Tai. Davis said, removing the man's hand from his jacket.

Kari going along with the plan bowed down to Veemon. Oh wise tai. How may I serve you. Kari said.

While I will give you money to help you and your beautiful white feline pay for the apple. Veemon said looking Gatomon, who was blushing from what he said.

Tragic isn't it. Davis said grabbing a apple with his foot from behind put it in his hand and gave it to the man. But no harmed done! Davis said a he walked to Kari.

Now come along baby. It's time to see the doctor. Davis said to her.

Oh hello doctor, how are you today! Kari said to a horse pretending to act stupid.

No, no, no not that one. Come on T.k, Veemon!

T.k and Veemon bowed to the crowd and all the stuff they stole from the carts around fell out of there shirts.

What in the world! STOP THIEF'S! he said.

T.k and Veemon grabbed all the stuff they could carry and ran with, Davis, Kari and Gatomon into the streets!


	7. One able to create the miracles

Dailaddin

Chapter 5: one able to create the miracles

We see myotis and devil in the secret chamber, with devil running on a wheel to create a bolt of lighting!

Myotis why don't we wait for a real lighting storm? Devil said, a bit tired.

It will take to long, now run faster! Myotis said, putting the crystal of power into a sand filled hourglass.

Yes o evil one. Devil said sarcastically, but continued to run on the wheel.

As Devil run's faster, a bolt of lighting hit's the crystal in the hourglass and the sand begins to swirl around!

Oh sands of time, tell me how can enter the chamber! Myotis said.

The sand starts to form a image showing Davis helping Kari a ladder.

That's him the boy I've been searching for! Myotis yelled.

That's him?! Devil screamed. That the runt we been looking for all this time. As he talks he loses his footing and falls into the gears stuck.

Why don't we send the guards to extend him a invitation to the palace! Myotis said smirking devilish.

Swell! Devil said flying up to Myotis shoulder as they both begin to laugh hideously!

We than see the real Davis climbing up the ladder with Kari as T.k, Veemon and Gatomon are already at the top.

Almost there. Davis said, climbing over the top of the ladder.

Kari climb over the ladder but trips and fall's into Davis's arms. Both of them just staring in each other's eyes, Kari staring into Davis's bright red eyes, while Davis is staring into her ocean blue eyes! Both realize what there doing and look a away blushing!

T.k, Veemon and Gatomon see this and smirk knowing what just happened.

I'm thanks saving me from that guy back there. Kari said, still blushing.

No problem. Davis said, also blushing.

They begin climbing into the house the boy's live in.

Is this here you live? Kari said.

Yep it's just me, T.k and Veemon, come and go as we feel. Davis said.

It's fabulous! Kari said.

It's not much. Davis said, but removed a cloth that showed the entire market street and the palace with all it glory. But it has a great view!

My god, it's beautiful! Kari said

T.k saw them looking out the window and smirked before walking over to Veemon and Gatomon, who were talking to each.

Hey, how about we give them some alone time! T.k said pointing to Davis and Kari who where sitting next to each other.

Right! They both said, walking to the other side of the room with T.k.

Man the palace sure looks cool tonight! Davis said.

Oh yeah it's great. Kari said dryly.

It sure beat's better than living here. Davis said

Yeah but people always tell you what do! Kari said.

Always stealing food and ducking from guards! Davis said

Your never allowed to make your own choices! Kari said.

Sometimes you feel…

Your just so…

Trapped! They both said in unison.

They both looked into each others eyes and star to lean inch by inch, till frank and the guards busted in!

There you are! Frank shouted to them.

There after me! They say to each other. There after you! They said to each other again.

My brother must have sent them we have to… she was stopped by Davis.

Do you trust me? He said sticking his hand out to here.

What? She said.

Do you trust me? He said again.

Yes! She said grabbing his hand.

Than jump! He said as they both jumped with the other not far behind them.

They landed in a pile of sand, and tried to leave but the guards blocked there path.

Frank than grabbed Davis by his jacket. We meet again street rat. He hissed at Davis.

T.k and Veemon tried to helped him but were captured by the guards and couldn't move.

Let them go! Kari said, but was pushed to the ground by Frank.

Look the street rat found a street mouse! Frank said.

Let them go, by order of the princess. Kari revealing how she was.

The princess! Davis said gasping, along with T.k and Veemon and the guards.

Your majesty, I can't, I'm under order's by Myotis, you must speak to him about this. Frank said before taking the boy's to the prison.

Oh, I will! She said going to the palace.

We than see Myotis with devil on his shoulder shutting the door the door to the hidden room.

Myotis, we need to talk! She said angrily.

What is the problem princess! He said.

Guards told me you had a boy and his friends arrested, is that true? She asked.

Yes, but only because they kidnapped the princess! He said.

They didn't kidnapped me I ran away! She shouted.

Oh my, but it's to late to stop my orders! He said in a fake sad voce.

What order? Kari asked.

Death! He said making he gasped. By beheading! He hissed.

No. Kari said backing away.

I'm sorry princess! He said putting hand on her shoulder.

How could you! She said running of the room crying.

How do you think that talk went. Devil said smiling.

Very good. Myotis said smirking.

We than see Kari crying on the fountain in the garden with Gatomon trying to comfort her.

Kari it's okay! Gatomon said to her.

It's all my fault Gatomon! Kari said crying. We didn't even know there name's. she said crying while Gatomon hugged her.


	8. The gang meet Exveemon

Dailaddin

Chapter 6: the gang meets Exveemon.

We see Davis, T.k and Veemon in there prison room, shackled to the wall.

She was the princess, I must sound so stupid to her! Davis said to himself.

Don't beat your self up on this man. T.k said.

Yeah, besides were about to get out of here! Veemon said, pulling a metal pin out of his shirt and picking off his locks and starting to pick Davis and T.k locks.

Well I know will never see her again, she's a princess she has to marry a prince, but still she was pretty cute, her beautiful blue eyes, that incredible smile how her brown hair shine's in the moon. Davis said, staring of into space, with a dreamy look on his face!

Hello, earth to Davis, are you in there? T.k said snapping his now free hands in Davis face.

Huh, oh sorry guy's I must have dose off! Davis said, scratching his head.

So you wish to make this princess fall in love with you! Said a voice from the shadows of the cell.

How's there? Davis said, when a old man came out from the shadows.

I am Flame, a prisoner, just like yourself, but maybe I can help you! Flame said.

What are you taking about? Davis said, with T.k and Veemon wondering what the old man was talking about.

There is dragon-shaped cave, called the cave of wonders where there is treasure beyond your wildest dreams, treasure enough to become a prince and win the princess heart! Flame said.

Really where is it! Davis asked.

In the desert, I may take you there for only a small amount of treasure! Flame said.

Sure, T.k, Veemon you both cool with this? Davis asked.

Yeah, sound's good to me. T.k said.

Yeah, let's do it. Veemon said.

Than follow me to the great treasure! Flame said, opening a door to a secret passage out of the prison and into the desert!

The four of them make there way through the desert to the cave of wonders.

Who dares disturbs my slumber? The dragon said.

It's just me, Davis. He said.

Enter, but touch nothing but the lamp! The dragon said.

Remember my dear boy, bring me the lamp and the rest of the treasure is you! Said Flame.

Come on guy's lets go! Davis said.

The three of started to go down, when they saw the treasure there eyes widened at the amount of treasure in the room!

Look at all of this treasure, a handful of this treasure could make richer the Tai. Davis said.

Veemon went to go grab some treasure not notice walking over the tail of a large blue dragon with a x on it's chest that was watching them.

Veemon, stop! T.k said jumping on him holding him down.

Don't touch anything, we got to find that lamp first. Davis said.

They started to walk through the treasure room with the dragon following them, veemon started to feel like they were being watch them he looked up but there was nothing there, but when he turned around he saw the dragon.

Whoa! Veemon said, running to the others while the dragon went behind a pile of treasure. Veemon jumped on Davis head and turning him around!

Veemoon, what are you crazy? Davis said, till he looked and saw a the blue dragon.

Whoa a dragon, c'mon out, where not going to hurt you. Davis said

Hello my names is Exveemon and sorry for scaring your friend. Exveemon said.

A talking dragon, even cooler, and no problem right Veemon. Davis said.

Yeah it's all good. Veemon said.

Hey do you know where a lamp is in here. T.k asked.

Sure I do, follow me! Exveemon said flying through the air.

C'mon guy's let's go! Davis said, and they ran after Exveemon.

The three followed Exveemon through the cave, till they came to a underground chamber with a tall pillar, with a staircase going up it, water surrounded it and unevenly placed stones make a bridge and on top of the pillar is beam of light.

Ok guy's what here I'll be right back. Davis said making his way over the stones and climbing up the staircase!

Veemon was looking around when he saw a ruby in the hand of a golden monkey statue and started to walk to it.

Veemon, no stop! T.k said, seeing what he was doing and was trying to stop from grabbing the ruby!

Davis had just made it to the top of the pillar and slowly picked up the lamp.

This is it, this what we came all the way down to… Davis never finish talking when he see Veemon about to grab the ruby!

Veemon, no STOP! Davis said, but it was to late and Veemon grabbed the ruby, suddenly the cave started to shake!

Thieves! Said the voice of the dragon.

What's going on? Davis asked.

You have touch the forbidden treasure, for this you will never see the light of day ever again! The dragon voice said!

Suddenly the water turned into lava and the cave started to close in!

Whoa! Davis said, as he slipped and started to fall into the lava but was caught by Exveemon who had T.k and Veemon on his back.

Exveemon get us out of here! Davis said.

Exveemon started to fly out of the chamber and passed through the other rooms making to the entrance but was hit by a stone and fall down will Davis, T.k and Veemon were hanging on the nearly destroyed staircase with the flame in front of them.

Flame, help us! Davis said reaching his hand out.

Give me the lamp! Flame said.

Help were slipping! Davis said.

Give me the lamp first. Flame said.

Davis reached into his red jacket and pulled out the lamp, and Flame snatch it from his hand.

It's mine, it's mine at last. Flame screamed.

Davis and Veemon managed to climb out thanks to T.k, but Flame kicked T.k into the cave but Davis grabbed his hand before he fell in!

What are you doing? Davis screamed.

Giving you your reward, your eternal reward! Flame said pulling out a knife to stabbed Davis.

Veemon bite's into Flame's and he screams in pain, he kicked Davis, Veemon and T.k into the cave but they where saved by Exveemon who caught them as the cave closed in and the dragon head fall into the sand never to be seen again!

Flame pulled of his white beard and hair revealing himself to be Myotis!

It's mine, all mine! Myotis laughed.

He reached into his pocket to get it, but it was not in his pocket, he looked all around his jacket and in the sand but could not find it.

No, No, NOOO! He screamed slamming his fist's into the ground.

Guy's please review.


	9. Friend like me

Dailaddin

Chapter 7: Never had a friend like me

We see Kari crying in her room on her bed, when Tai came to check on her.

Kari, what's wrong? Tai asked, wanting to know what happen to his sister!

Myotis has done something terrible. Kari said, between her sobbing.

Tai came up to her and hugged her.

It's okay Kari, just tell me what happen. Tai said, and Kari started to tell him what happen.

(Change view to see Davis and T.k knocked out and Veemon and Exveemon trying to wake them up)

Davis, T.k, come on guy's, wake up please! Veemon said, while Exveemon tap them on the head to wake them!

Oh my head, what happen to us? Davis asked, waking up.

Yeah, and where are we? T.k asked.

Davis looked around and saw they where still in the cave, but the entrance was sealed shut!

Why that two face so of a jackal! Davis said, as T.k was just staring at the entrance.

Well whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp! Davis said.

I'm, cha-ching! Veemon said, pulling the lamp from his inside his shirt.

Why, you little blue thief! Davis said smiling, taking the lamp from Veemon hand's.

It look like such a beat-up, worthless, piece of junk! T.k said, looking at the lamp.

What guy's, I think there's some writing on It but it's hard to make out! Davis said, rubbing it, when suddenly when blue smoke started to come out from it.

Whoa! The four of them said, has a man with dark blue hair, a purple shirt and black pants.

Aaaahhhhh, oy, ten thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck, give ma sec would ya! The man said as put Davis, T.k and Veemon on some high rocks.

Whoa, man that dose that feel good! The man said, said spinning his head around his neck!

The man than turned his Smokey ghost tail into a microphone!

Nice to be back ladies and gentleman, hi where you from, what's your name? The man said, holding the microphone to Davis,

Um, it's Davis. Davis said, into the microphone.

Hello, Davis, nice to have you on the show, can we call you dai, or maybe ivs? The man asked.

Who I must hit my head harder than I thought! Davis said.

Hey do you smoke, mind if I do? The man than, disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of them.

Whoa! T.k and Veemon said in unison, hiding behind a rock.

Whoa sorry guy's didn't mean to scare you. The man said, than he saw Exveemon.

Hey, wing-dragon haven't seen you in a few millennia, slap me some tassel! The man said, and he and Exveemon high five.

Hey you're a lot smaller than my last, either that or I've gotten bigger, look at me from the side-do I look different to you? The man asked Davis.

Wait a minute, I'm your master? Davis asked the man.

That's right, he can be taught! The man said, slapping a diploma in Davis hand and a mortarboard on his head.

What would you wish of me, the ever Impressive, the long contained, but never duplicated-

He than multiples into multiple of him how surrounded Davis, T.k and Veemon.

Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated-

KEN, of, the LAMP! Ken screamed, right her from the direct lamp, right her for your enjoyment wish fulfillment, thank you! He said to Davis.

Whoa! Davis said, wish fulfillment. He asked.

Three wish to be exact, and that's it no refunds of replacements! Ken said to Davis.

Okay now I know I'm dreaming. Davis said, to T.k and Veemon.

(music for friend like me starts now)

Master I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities! Said Ken shinning some lights.

_Well frank had them forty guard's_

_Zeo had a thousands tales_

_But master your in luck 'cause up your sleeve_

_You got a brand of magic never fails!_

(ken produces 40 guard who surround Davis with sword. Ken appears in his red jacket, than sticks his arms out and boxes the guards into submission.)

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your best_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say._

( A boxing ring appears, Davis in the corner, being massage by Ken, given water by T.k, fanned by Veemon and wiped with a towel by Exveemon. Than Ken turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Than Ken appears in his lamp and grabs Davis hand and rubs the lamp with it)

_Mister Davis sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No, no, no!_

_(Ken produces a table and chairs, than writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter)_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm in your maitre'd!_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

_(ken than appears as a plate of chicken, than returns to his normal self, but enlarges his ear to listen to Davis. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate ken's.)_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss, the king, the shah!_

_Say what you wish, it's your's! true dish_

_How about a little more baklava._

_(the ken's give him a shave, haircut and manicure, than Davis appears in a comfy chair surround by treasure and fanned by T.k, Veemon and Exveemon. Ken appears and fills the room with baklava)_

_Try some of column A_

_Try all of column b_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude _

_You ain't never had friend like me._

_(Davis rise up on a column of bread and meats with an A on top, than jumps on a column of fruits and vegetables with an b on top. Davis than falls of and is caught by a cushion held by ken. Than ken opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature ken dress like a dance comes out.)_

_Wha, wha, wha. Asked a blue monkey._

_More man. Ken said with a grin._

_Wha, wha, wha. Asked a green monkey._

_No, no. said ken smiling._

_Wha, wha, wha. They all called out._

_Da, da, da, da! Ken said as he and the two rabbits disappeared into smoke!_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Can your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pulls this out there little hat_

_Can your friends go poof!_

_Hey looky here_

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let it rip_

_And than make them disappear?_

_( ken pulls of his head, duplicates it, than juggles them. He tosses them to Davis, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his finger like a basketball. He throws the head back onto ken, who than try's to pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a red rabbit. The rabbit than turns into a crimson dragon! The dragon breaths fire, which turns into three beautiful Harem girls, who dance around Davis. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.)_

_So don't you sit there slacked jaw, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got ken for a change? D'affairs!_

_( ken appears in a shrunken from of himself in front of Davis, than his mouth hangs wide out and his eyes come out of there sockets. He than jumps of Davis hands using them like a diving board and falls into a paddle, than he transform in a giant certificate and swirls around him.)_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what you wish I really want to know_

_You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt_

_All you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_

_(ken pulls out a list written in Arabic out Davis ear, which he use to rub his but and hit's Davis with it.)_

_Mister Davis, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had friend _

_You ain't never had a friend, never had friend_

_You ain't never…had a…friend…like…ME!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

_(Davis is standing tall being worshiped, by ken duplicates, when the harem girls appear behind him. Two of the harem girls dance away, but one stays and her and Davis lean to kiss, but the harem girl turns into ken, and ken fires a beam of magic and a bunch of dancing camels appear. Davis aims kens finger and shoots another beam of magic and dancing monkeys, ken makes the gold appear and creates and grand finale dancing number ensues. T.k and Veemon grab as match gold as they can, but can make all disappear in a cyclone and zaps away and turns the cave back to normal. Ken neon APPLAUSE sign of his head. T.k and Veemon try to see if they have any gold but don't find any)_

Ah man. They both said in unison.

So what will it be master? Ken asked Davis.

Your gonna grant me any three wish I want? Davis asked ken, wanting to know.

Ah, almost. There a few rules! Said ken counting his fingers that duplicate.

Like? Davis asked.

Rule number 1: I can't kill anybody. Ken said, slicing his head of with his finger. So don't ask!

Noted. Davis said, holding his throat.

Rule number 2: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Ken said, his head transformed into a big pair of lips that kiss Davis. You little darling, you.

Rule number 3: I can't bring people back from the dead. Ken says, laying on his back and becoming a zombie. Not a pretty picture, I don't like doing that. Ken says shacking Davis, than poof's back to normal.

Other than that, you got it. Ken said smiling.

Davis, T.k and Veemon look at each other, and than T.k and Veemon wink at Davis and all three of them smirk.

You mean rules, limitations. For wishes. Davis asked, acting like he's unimpressed. Some all powerful Ken-can't even bring the dead back to life. Davis says, as Ken starts to get mad. T don't know guys, he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Davis says, to T.k and Veemon and all three begin to walk away. Looks like where gonna have find a way out of this cave our…

Davis was cut off as a big black shoe stomps down in front of them.

Excuse me? Are your looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? Ken asked Davis, in a mad tone. And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me. Ken said, getting madder and madder. I don't think so, not right now. Your getting your wishes so Sid down. Ken yelled, in a very mad tone.

Davis and the other get on Exveemon back, and ken appears and sprouts multiple arms out the exits.

In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Ken says, putting his arms all back together. Keep your hand and feet inside the Exveemon, because where… outta HERE! Ken screams, and they shoot out of the cave and out of the sand and fly to the unknown in lightning speed!

Sorry this chapter took so long, my sister spilled here soda on my computer it and it took three weeks to fix, anyway give some reviews and tell me if you liked the story so far and thanks for reading.


End file.
